Como um problemático não bastasse
by KnucklesGirl
Summary: TOU DE VOLTA! A minha primeira fic da terceira temporada! Relata um pouco de tudo em geral mas com destaque especial dos dois problemáticos, Masaru e Takeshi! Conta com a participação do FireKai, da Xia e da Angiegirl! 1º CAPÍTULO!


**Oi, há quanto tempo que eu não passo por estas bandas, pá…stress da Universidade é marado…mas já tou a recuperar e estou pronta pra valer ás fics! A minha outra fic das ojamajo, aquele do resgate aos colegas, também tem actualização agendada pra bem breve (pra ser franca…pra amanhã!) Bem, vamos pra o que interessa: ora, quis São Pedro que eu ficasse sem tv cabo pra o resto da vida. Bem mal né? Sem tv cabo, não poderei ver a terceira temporada do anime. Mas eu até tenho cabeça e ando a ver os epi um a um no apesar de falarem em japonês e sem legenda…bem mal outra vez, apesar daquela inovação toda (o vestuário, a pastelaria, a nova aprendiz de bruxa Momoko, etc, etc…) Mas como sabem, eu gosto é do Masaru e não pude deixar de reparar que o epi 15 é do dia da Mãe como foi na segunda temporada e o Camisa Roxa ganha um amigo entre aspas, mais pra um saco de pancada. O tal saco de pancada chama-se Takeshi Hasebe e tem uma personalidade bem semelhante à do Masaru, embora seja menos reservado. Resumindo e concluindo, o anime fica com dois problemáticos, como um não fosse suficiente. E como diz o título, é disso que a fic vai falar. O humor ganha terreno novamente como sempre e contém a participação de três grandes escritores. Espero que gostem! Boa Leitura! **

**Aviso: As personagens de Ojamajo Doremi não me pertencem.**

**Nota: Esta fic passa-se durante a terceira temporada!**

**Fic: Como um problemático não bastasse…**

**Capítulo 1: Psicótica ou psicopata?**

Sexta-feira.

Céu limpo, sem carga sem chuva prevista e clima de paz um pouco atordoante por toda a cidade. Ninguém estava habituado. Também suposto, era dia de aulas, era óbvio a tranquilidade. Mas aulas pra todos? Não…por algures na escola primária de Misora, mais precisamente na 5-2, vinte e oito alunos lançaram um alarido de elefante que alertou até o cota do Reitor na sua secção privada. A professora Seki tinha dado nos calcantes e fora dar um salto até á casa do noivo até segunda-feira. Que significa isso?

Doremi e companhia: FUROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

É, é o nome que se dá a isso lá na minha terra, nós nortenhos inventamos cada coisa…

Mas ora como uma desgraça nunca vem, chegou a notícia que a turma da Sofia, da Emily e da Nicole (nesta temporada elas ficam ficam separadas da Doremi) também teve feriado. Pois bem, galhofa total.

Na Pastelaria Mágica (ou lá o que é…)

Doremi: Curtido! Mesmo antes do fim-de-semana temos folga, pá! Damos graças ao noivo da stôra!

Momoko: I don´t know, não vos parece que muita sorte pra um dia só?

Todas (excepto a Momoko): ¬¬

Momoko: Any problem? Someone stinks?

Todas: … (nada disseram, apenas voltaram pra o forno)

Momoko: Posso saber que história é esta?

Todas (irónicas): Não sabemos, não queremos saber e temos raiva de quem sabe…

Momoko: oOU

Enquanto isso, alguém novo vagueava por lá:

Angiegirl: Que raio de espelunca é esta? Come-se? Aonde estou? Uma cidade? Quié isso? Oh, que se lixe, tá se curte aqui e…

Nessa mesma hora, alguém passou por ela com nariz empinado:

Angiegirl: Ué, saudações criatura terrena! Sprenchen in portuguese?

Criatura terrena: Eu sprencha…

Angiegirl: ¬¬…que continente é este?

Criatura terrena: Misora. (a tal criatura era a Reika…ops….)

Angiegirl: Santo bife, tou no Japão!...quando é que passa o avião pra o Brasil?

Reika: oOU

Nessa mesma hora, dois bons compinchas papeavam…

Takeshi: …………………………………………………………………………………………….

Masaru: …………………………………………………………………………………………….

Takeshi: ……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Masaru: ……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Takeshi: ………………………………….não queres falar sobre nada?

Masaru: …não tenho nada pra dizer. Sempre fui assim, de boca fechada não entra mosca. Por culpa do tempo ando a perder a minha marca de Bad Boy com o povo há minha volta! (e de que maneira…)

Takeshi: Vejo que andas com problemas.

Masaru: Saúde…

Takeshi: NÃO GOZES PUTO! Só te quero ajudar, pá! Desde o epi 14 que sei que somos como almas gémeas e…

Masaru: NANI? (cara de horror)

OOUU…nani?

Takeshi: Oro? Naum é verdade, meu?

Masaru: Tá bom, tá, agora xô, actividade paneleira é só pra vira-latas…

Takeshi EU NÃO SOU GAY, PUXA! QUEM TE LEVOU PENSAR EM TAL ASNEIRA?

Masaru: A psicótica que tá escrever esta bosta!

KnucklesGirl (surgindo do nada): Na verdade eu sou é psicopata (Masaru (engole seco)), mas todo o mundo comete esse erro…

Takeshi: Quem é donzela de antrólicos?

Masaru: Uma autêntica praga!

KnucklesGirl: ¬¬ Eu ouvi isso, mister Masaru The Troublemaker…

Takeshi: Agora somos dois! (todo alegrinho)  
KnucklesGirl: Ah, tá, mas aqui a escritoria não tá interessada em bichas descaradas…

Takeshi: EU NÃO SOU GAY!

KnucklesGirl: Sei, sei…

Takeshi: TÁS A CHAMAR-ME BICHA?

KnucklesGirl: E descarada!

Takeshi: ORA SUA…(tentou dar uma cabeçada a moi, mas por erro técnico, acertou no Masaru...erro técnico, pois…)

Masaru: PRA QUE FOI A TÉCNICA DO ZIDANE EM MIM? (já recuperado do susto)

Takeshi: TU É QUE ME DESTES TRELA!

Masaru: EU NÃO! FOI A PSICÓTICA!

KnucklesGirl: ¬¬ psicopata…

E aí os dois partiram a agressão…

**Fim do 1º Capítulo**

**E é tudo por hoje! Sábado sairá o próximo e último capítulo! Só apareceu a Angiegirl neste capítulo, é a primeira vez que ela entra nesse ambiente, bem-vinda. No próximo cap entra o FireKai e a Xia! Aguardem! E mandem-me reviews, please!**


End file.
